User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Gender-Flipped.
Rated TV-14-DLV. Choir starts singing: Genders don't matter It's what your mind thinks is right that matters But this is a moral lesson at the start It should be at the end But who the heck cares? '' ''Singing stops. Me: Dudes. Wario: What? Me: Cloning machine. Dude: Are you sure that's a cloning machine? NyanGir: Yeah, it says Gender-Flip Machine on it. Me: Advertising reasons. Skitz: Aw, yeah. Wario: I'm not going in there. Wario shoots himself. Dude: What the hell was that? Me: Get in the damn machine! Dude: Okay, geez. The gang, except Wario, all go into the machine. Skitz: Woah, why is my chest becoming smaller? Dude: Son of a kitch! ..en. NyanGir: Oh, ship. Me: Get the hell out of here! I try to get out, but gets shot by a random gun: ''Son of a kitch! ..en. ''I turn into a female: ''What the hell? ''Skitz is a man: ''Where the hell are my... ''Dude interrupts: ''Holy. Freaking. God. Wario's random gun that shot me: Yo, you can be in da' porn-shizzles! Dude: Shut the hell up, you son of a gun. Gun: I technically am. Dude: I said ''shut up! NyanGir: I'm gonna be like freaking Superman! Me: You don't have any super powers, so... NyanGir: I have hopes, you douche. -PART 2- In the background: Pendelum - Fasten Your Seatbelts plays: Oh, soundbow (??)... '' NyanGir: Now, to see if I can fly like Superman! Krazy: What the Hell did I just say? ''The music in the background continues. NyanGir: Shut. Up! He/she tries to fly, but breaks her (or his...?) neck. Krazy sighs: ''Idiots. Idiots everywhere. Let's see if these tentacles still grip things... ''He/she tries to grip something with his (or her...) Suklon tentacles, but gets tangled up: Suklon gender changes are weird. Song ends. Dude gets photos taken of him (or her...?), while in the background, the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne - it was a fitting song. Photo snap. Dude: Ooh. Meanwhile at high school... Dude: But.. Dude's boyfriend: I already have a girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend Dude: But... I love you... No way, no way - I think you need a new one Dude's boyfriend: I think you got the wrong meanin' of high school. Dude: But... Dude's boyfriend: If you're on meth... Dude: Disgusting close-up: ''I AM. ''Dude's boyfriend runs away. Dude's boyfriend's new girlfriend's girlfriend's girlfriend's friend's uncle's dad's uncle's son's girlfriend's lesbian's Asian's uncle's son: Don't worry. You'll find true love some day. A few years, but some day. I'm a motherfilthing princess. Song stops. Skitz is shown teaching a class in a science lesson. Skitz says techno babble. The song in the background is Science Dance. Science dance, science dance Science babble continues. Everybody do the science dance! Then... Skitz: OK, I'm pretty sure everybody is wondering... Dude: What the filth is going on? Skitz: I think it's our DNA genetics being mixed into different bodies, but retaining the first personality, gender-flipped, though. The DNA is only half-there into our bodies... Krazy: ...which means that our DNA is interchanged right into our intestines, flowing right through. But... Skitz and Krazy at the same time: ...it is obviously stuck in the middle! Yeah! Skitz and Krazy high-five. Manly choir sing: Science buddies! '' ''Skitz and Krazy sing: Oh, hell yeah! '' NyanGir: Why can't I get a frickin' word in edgewise here? Dude, Skitz and Krazy: Shut up, Nyan. ''Cuts to high school, the credits run while this scene plays. All guys wolf whistle at Krazy. Krazy: I SWEAR TO GOD, I HAVE THESE TENTACLES AND I WILL RAM IT UP YOUR AXEHOLE SO HARD THAT YOU REGRET THE TIME YOU CAME OUT OF THE MOTHER'S VERGERGE! Dude: Krazy, calm the hell down. I know that you're a gender rights activist but that's too freaking far. THE END Profiles Bagel Bagel (Gender-Flipped Universe) 'is a very minor character in Gender-Flipped''. Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped (as a photo) KrazyEdit '''Krazy (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped DudeEdit '''Dude (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped' who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped."' AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped NyanGirEdit 'NyanGir (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped ChoirEdit 'The Choir '''are minor characters in ''Gender-Flipped. They only appeared at the beginning of "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped TriviaEdit *They are all female. WarioEdit 'Wario (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped (death) TriviaEdit *He died in "Gender-Flipped." However, that was only in the uncut version. In the edited version, he just screamed and ran away. Wario's gunEdit '''Wario's gun '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped TriviaEdit *He is the only inanimate character who can talk. Dude's ex-boyfriendEdit 'Dude's ex-boyfriend '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped TriviaEdit *It is implied that he had a relationship with Dude (as a girl). MattEdit '''Dude's boyfriend's new girlfriend's girlfriend's girlfriend's friend's uncle's dad's uncle's son's girlfriend's lesbian's Asian's uncle's son (a.k.a Matt) '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped. ''He only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped TriviaEdit *He is revealed to be called "Matt" on the show's part of the ''Krazy's Krazies Incorporated ''website. SkitzEdit '''Skitz (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped. She appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped TriviaEdit *In "Gender-Flipped," her voice is muffled because she has an X-shaped piece of paper covering her mouth. Category:Blog posts